


The Thaw

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As though a bitter frost were yielding at the first faint presage of Spring. (The Lord of the Rings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 2013 Monthly Challenge on Paint It Red and the washing challenge on fan flashworks.

Patrick Jane had spent over a decade alternating between red-hot anger and cold despair. He hated Red John almost as much as he loathed himself, his drive for revenge the only thing that kept him alive in spite of how frozen he felt inside.

However, sheer relief washed over him at the news that his enemy had died at the hand of an obscure FBI agent.

He met Lisbon’s gaze and something warm stirred inside his chest, as though a bitter frost were yielding at the first faint presage of Spring.

Maybe he could start living again at long last.


End file.
